Kyle is Arrested! Yeah, Really!
by TheValentineBros
Summary: The next story is when Kyle Broflovski is arrested. Chapter 3 complete! R&R!
1. Intro

Okay, the next fanfic is...

**Kyle is Arrested (Yeah, Really)**

This is the next fanfic. I don't own South Park. Anyways, Enjoy.

**Introduction (Sort of)**

There was the town of Colorado, South Park. It was night time at 2:56 am. The mayor was sleeping like a lit'l baby. She was sleeping until, some salmons were blocking her path and the Easter Bunny (aka: Co-Mayor of South Park) kicked the mayor's butt. Then the mayor woke up and says, "That was stupid. I will make a sex to an intermedian traileresque."

Then, the bad people from South Park came and said, "Who the hell are you?" "Dr. Biber." said the Mayor. "Oh, Jesus Christ!" yelled the Mayor. And it begins...

Stay tuned for Chapter 1. Review, no flames/no profanity or flames/profanity. No flamming at all times. I'll block you if you do. Sorry the chapter was short. R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: You Know What

Okay, it's time for the next chapter of...

**Kyle is Arrested (Yeah, Really)**

**Chapter 1: (You-Know-What)**

Then, at the morning, Kyle, Stan, Cartman & Kenny were on their way to the store. When suddenly, they read the newspaper.

"Hey you guys." said Kyle. "I found something." "What?" said Stan. "The Mayor is kidnapped due to special arrangements." worried Kyle. "You can't kidnap Mayors!" yell Cartman. "Look, fatso, he is kidnapped." argued Kyle to Cartman.

Then, the FBI and Police came. Then Kyle said, "I didn't do anything." "Yeah you did, we're the government, we can do whatever we want, we eat pizza, we got medicines, we ahte you, let's go!" FBI/Police says. "Jesus." muffled Kenny. "Yeah." worried Stan and Cartman.

Sorry this chapter is short. R&R! Chapter 2 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2 or 3

ALRIGHT! Chapter 3 o' "**Kyle is Arrested! (Yeah, Really!)**."

Some Guy: Hey! What happened to Chapter 2? Was Chapter 1 the Introduction and chapter 2 was chapter 1?

Myself: Yes. And that makes the Introduction, the first chapter, the 1st chapter on Chapter 2, and that makes chapter 2 of "**Kyle is Arrested! (Yeah, Really!)**!"

Some Guy: Okay, but what are you doing in this fanfic?

Myself: I'm da narrator!

Some Guy: If you're the narrator, why are you here?! Huh?!?

Myself: NURSE! Can you get this "Some Guy" away from me?

And now...

**Kyle is Arrested! (Yeah, Really!)**

**Chapter 2 or 3**

"The reason we're taking Kyle away from you is because we're the FEI! The mayor send us the FEI." they said. "WHAT?!?" yelled Stan. They took Kyle to jail. Then, some big fat guy came and said, "I'm big fat guy!" "Okay, cut the crap! Just tell me why it's gettin' outta hand!" said Stan. But of course, it's just bad thinking. Then, Cartman said, "Look, release Kyle the stupid jew from prison. "NO!" shouted the FEI.

They were arguing all day long. They try to recover it, but Kenny said, "What shall we do?" and Stan says, "Dunno. Kyle didn't do anything wrong."

"Really? You're now breaking my balls!" shuddered Cartman in a teasing way. Then, they exit the screen.

And then, they thought, but Stan got an idea. "I got an idea." said Stan, "it's personally crazy, but it might work. We'll put a sign, 'Free Ice Cream' and they'll get ice cream. While they do that, we'll use the keys that they left and open the jail cell to get Kyle out. Great, huh?" "YEAH!" yelled Kenny excited. "Well, you're still breaking my balls." yawned Cartman.

They put the sign for Ice Cream, then the FEI team looked at the sign, then they get ice cream while Stan, Kenny & Cartman opened a jail cell with the key to let Kyle out.

CHAPTER 3 is coming soon...

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park!

No flames! R&R! I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Chapter 4

**It was good too! NOW: PART: 4 er—3 of "Kyle is Arrested! (Yeah, Really!)"**

ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park! Matt Stone, Trey Parker, Comedy Partners, Comedy Central, MTV Networks & Viacom all own South Park.

_**Chapter 3: Chapter 4**_

"Okay, they're getting the ice cream, and we're sending you free, buddy." whispered Stan. "Yeah, you idiotic jew!" said Eric Cartman. "Shut up Cartman!" whispered Kenny & Stan trying to unlock the key of the jail cell.

Then, the FEI crew came back and saw Stan, Cartman and Kenny trying to open when suddenly, they sound the alarm! "Oh, holy fck!" screamed Eric Cartman. "We're busted!" shuddered Stan. The FEI have they're guns out (then, they finished their ice cream) pointing at the guys. "FREEZE! WE'RE THE FEI!" yelled the FEI crew. "OH MY GOD!" yelled Kyle! Then, there was the explosion fight! It goes like this:

**BOOM!**

**CRASHED!**

**PWNED!**

**SMASHED!**

**SPLUT!**

**BANG!**

**STING!**

**KENNY!**

**ARROW'D!**

**PUNT!**

The fight was going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on! Then, we see Kenny that got killed and the rats we're trying to feed the body of Kenny. "OH MY GOD!" yelled Stan being scared, "WE ALL KILLED KENNY!" "WE'RE BASTARDS, SORT OF!" screamed Kyle. "WHAT?!? WHY ARE YOU YELLING AND SCREAMING?!?" shouted Cartman.

Then, the FEI told Kyle to stay in the FEI jail for the next 5 years. "What?!?" yelled, Stan, Kenny & Eric Cartman.

To be continu'd!

R&R! No flames! And now, there's one more ending before we go to Chapter 3 ½!

"That's the problem!" said Stan. "It runs right through you." "Really?" said Kyle.

It's-a over!


	5. Chapter 3½

Kyle is Arrested! (Yeah, Really!) **_Chapter 3 ½: Vulgar Warming!_**

"We're in jail!" cried Stan. "What did we do?" Then Stan sobs. "Shut up Stan, you're acing like a baby!" said Kyle.

"Sh(bleep)t! Now the snow is melted and it's summer! It's f(bleep)cking global warming! Bullsh(bleep)t! _An Inconvenient_ F(bleep)cking _Truth!_" yelled Cartman. "Were's the f(bleep)cking snow?!?" cried Kyle. "F(bleep)CK THIS SH(bleep)T!" yelled Stan. "What a complete c(bleep)nt I am! I'm a c(bleep)cksucker due to Kenny getting killed and the snow f(bleep)cking gone! Horsesh(bleep)t! This is chickensh(bleep)t! Sh(bleep)t!" Stan, Kyle and Cartman cried. "Sh(bleep)t, don't say f(bleep)ck!" said the FEI. "C(bleep)cksucker!"

"Sh(bleep)t happens, asshole!" yelled Cartman. "Sh(bleep)t!"

Stan, Kyle & Cartman all cough, then they got an idea. "F(bleep)CK YOU!" yelled Kyle.

Next Chap Coming Soon! No flames though! R&R! Sorry it was short.


End file.
